the apocalypse phoenix
by bigbang.19
Summary: kekuatan dasyat yang ia miliki bukan berasal dari sacred gear,, tapi yang pasti, ia hanya ingin melindungi semua hal yang menurutnya berharga, apa sanggup melakukannya?.. (warn : ooc, typo, gaje, amburadul dll)
1. Chapter 1

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru,**

chapter 1

pagi hari di salah satu kota bagian jepang, tepatnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen kota kuoh di depan bangunan itu berdiri siluet seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun dengan tinggi sekitar 176, bersurai merah acak-acakan dengan anak rambut membingkai kedua pipinya, beriris safire, serta berkulit tan eksotis.

untuk bagian atas pria itu hanya kaos oblong polos abu-abu dan di lapisi jaket hitam dibiarkan terbuka, sementara untuk bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana jeans dan di padukan sepasang sepatu nike putih sehingga memberi kesan cool bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama kaum hawa yang melewatinya seketika merona.

dengan koper besar di samping kanannnya membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu bukan berasal dari kota ini.

menarik nafas pelan pemuda itu berucap lirih "hmmm,,, kurasa apartemen ini cocok menjadi tempat tinggalku!"

memandang sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam gedung di hadapannya.

…

skip time

pagi menyapa kota kuoh hingga menembus celah sepasang jendela kamar sebuah apartemen mewah, di tengah kamar itu terdapat sebuah ranjang king size yang di atasnya seorang remaja bersurai merah yang tengah terlelap namun mulai terbangun.

mengerjabkan kedua matanya, pemuda bernama naruto itu melirik ke arah jam weker yang bertengger manis di atas nakas samping kanannya.

"eh, sudah pagi, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap"gumam naruto sebelum beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di pojokan apartemennya.

…

akademi kuoh, salah satu sekolah elit yang terletak di pusat kota kuoh, awalanya sekolah itu khuhus untuk perempuan saja, tapi sejak beberapa tahun lalu, akademy kuoh mengganti sistemnya menjadi sekolah campuran, dengan rasio perbandingan 8.4, meski jumlah siswi lebih banyak dari siswa, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi para pria untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

contohnya seorang pemuda bersurai merah aka naruto yang tengah berdiri tegap di depan gerbang akademy kuoh dengan iris safire nya memandang tajam ke arah bangunan sekolah berdiri.

menutup mata sambil menarik nafas sesaat naruto berucap "kuharap aku, menemukan hal menarik di sini!"

sedetik kemudian ia pun menuju ke dalam halaman akademy melewati gerbang di depannya,, dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan di area lapangan sekolah, sementara para murid perempuan yang melihat kedatangan naruto seketika hening sebelum akhirnya..

"kyaaaa,, tampannya!"

"siapa itu? murid baru, tampannya, kyaaa"

"dengan rambut merahnya, sumpah dia cool banget!"

teriakan gaje dari mahluk bernama perempuan yang masuk ke gendang telinga membuat naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum ekpresi naruto berubah sweatdrop..

"hiks... kenapa pria tampan di sekolah ini bertambah satu lagi?,,, TERKUTUKLAH KAU MAHLUK TAMPAN"

sadar dari sweatdrop naruto membatin 'heeh,, apa-apaan mereka mengutuk ku seperti itu?.. tapi ya sudahlah,, aku harus segera mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.'

…

berjalan santai di koridor, tujuan naruto saat ini ialah ruangan kepala sekolah, tapi karna status sebagai anak baru yang belum mengenal seluk beluk akademy kuoh yang lumayan luas, ia harus di hadapkan dengan namanya kesasar, tapi sebelum menemukan ruangan itu naruto tiba-tiba di hadapkan dengan seorang perempuan cantik bersurai hitam sebahu dengan kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya tak lupa raut tegas yang terpampang di wajah manisnya yang tengah menghalangi jalan naruto.

sadar ada yang menghalangi jalannya, naruto berkata dengan raut wajah bingung "eh, nona,, kau menghalangi jalanku"

"siapa kau?"menghiraukan ucapan naruto gadia itu bertanya datar, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berhenti ke arah kemeja khas akademy kuoh yang di kenakan naruto seraya bertanya kembali "apapakah kau murid baru?"

naruto menganggukan kepanya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata"namaku uzumaki naruto,, iya, kau benar aku murid baru,, apakah bisa menolongku? dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah err.."

"sona sitri,, kau bisa memanggil ku kaichou, karna aku ketua ossis di sekolah ini!,, dan mari ikut aku"sahut wanita bernama sona tetap datar lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan naruto satu langkah di belakangnya.

"hai, kaichou"

selang beberapa menit berjalan mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang di ketahui ruangan kepala sekolah.

cklek,

tanpa mengetuk pintu sona pun masuk kedalam tak lupa naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

"maaf mengganggu pak,, saya kesini mengantarkan murid baru"sapa sona meminta perhatian sang kepala sekolah sembari membenarkan kaca matanya dengan menggunakan jari tengahnya.

menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sang kepala sekolah mendongak dan beralih memandang sona lalu pandangannya berhenti pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegap di belakang sang ketua osis.

"ah, sitri-san,.. jadi ini murid barunya?,, silahkan duduk!"perintah kepala sekolah tersebut pada murid baru bernama naruto.

sona yang merasa masih ada kegiatan lain menunggunya, segera pamit pada kepala sekolah kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi setelah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari naruto tentunya..

sementara di dalam ruangan kelas 12-A, keadaan kelas terlihat hanya keheningan, menandakan jika para murid sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar dengan khidmatnya, tapi keheningan itu langsung buyar, saat mereka mendengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu..

'tok tok tok' "masuk"

mendengar suara balasan dari sang sensei, sang pelaku pengetuk kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan kelas tersebut,, dan dari balik pintu itu terlihat naruto dengan santainya berjalan ke sisi kanan sang sensei yang tengah menatap direksinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-muridnya "anak-anak kita mendapatkan mutid baru pindahan dari tokyo" kemudian beralih memandang naruto "pemuda-san,,, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"hy minna,, perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon bantuannya!"kata naruto tersenyum manis sambil membukukan badannya 90°,.

suasana kelas seketika hening, namun beberapa detik kemudian langsung berubah...

"kyaaa... si tampan masuk ke kelas kita"

"jadi namanya naruto-kun.. kyaaa"

"kyaaa,,, aku mau jadi pacarnya naruto-kun"

teriakan histeris dari murid perempuan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas 12-A hingga membuat naruto dan sang sensei menutup telinga mereka, terkecuali 3 siswi, dua di antaranya menatap datar naruto, sementara yang satunya menatapa naruto sedikit merona.

'ternyata dia masuk kelas ini!'batin sona datar

'manusia kah? tapi aku merasa ia bukan hanya manusia biasa'batin perempuan bersurai merah aka gremory rias dengan iris memperhatikan intens naruto.

'ara ara,, sepertinya,, aku tertarik denganmu tampan, fufufu'batin perempuan bersurai dark blue atau himejime akeno di sertai rona merah tipis melekat di kedua pipinya.

akhirnya teriakan melengking dari mahluk perempuan pun berhenti, karna sang sensei sendiri yang langsung menenangkan mereka.

berdehem sedikit sang sensei berkata "baiklah... uzumaki-san silahkan duduk di kursi belakang tepat himejime-san" "himejime-san,, mohon angkat tanganmu"

akeno pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, di ikuti naruto segera menuju bangku tempat ia duduk. kemudian akeno sengaja melirik naruto dengan mata sayu ketika naruto berada satu langkah di depannya, naruto sendiri hanya membalanya dengan senyuman manis hingga membuat akeno kembali blushing tanpa sebab tapi lebih kental dari yang pertama, tak tahan dengan sensasi yang di berikan akeno segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain asal jangan senyumam mentari naruto. 'a-ada apa d-denganku? kenapa aku berdebar-debar ketika aku melihat senyumannya!'batin akeno merona gugup dan berusaha menormalkan debar di jantungnya.

pelajaran kembali berjalan seperti semula, dengan naruto yang terus memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru, tak menyadari kalau para gadis tak terkecuali akeno sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya meski akeno harus pura-pura menjatuhkan ballpointnya..

'teng tong'

naruto yang mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat segera merapikan peralatan menulisnya, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi sebelum melangkah keluar, ia harus di hadapkan terlebih dahulu dengan para gadis yang langsung mengerubuni mejanya membuat ia kembali terduduk sambil memasang raut bingung.

"naruto-kun ayo makan bersamaku!"

"naruto-kun denganku saja, bekalku lebih enak!"

"naruto-kun tidak suka bekalmu, naruto-kun lebih suka punyaku!"

"apa kau bilang jalang!" "siapa yang kau bilang jalang, ngajak berantem" "ayo siapa takut"

braak

boom

klonteng

meeeooong

tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan naruto segera melarikan diri dari situasi yang menurutnya paling absurd tersebut.

di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk sendiri di atap sekolah sendiri seraya memakan bento yang sengaja dia buat dari apartemennya, karna kalau makan kantin, bukan ketenangan yang di dapatnya, malahan kejadian-kejadian yang menurutnya merepotkan, ya, kalian tahu sendiri bukan. setelah itu ia menghabiskan bentonya namun tak lupa membereskannya.

kemudian naruto bersantai sejenak sambil menatap ke arah lapangan yang kini terlihat 3 siswa sedang melarikan diri dari kumpulan para siswi mengenakan pakaian khas samurai tengah mengejar mereka. namun tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan suara pintu atap yang tiba-tiba terbuka..

cklek.

mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut silver bertubuh kecil yang juga menatap dirinya datar tapi ada sedikit ekpresi kaget di raut wajahnya.

"maaf senpai, seperinya aku menggangumu!"ujar gadis itu datar atau yang kita tahu koneko.

"ah, t-tidak apa-apa kok nona,,. ini juga tempat umum!.. ummm,, namaku uzumaki naruto"balas naruto gelagapan karna merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan koneko.

"toujou koneko"balas koneko padat, jelas, dan datar, serta ikut memandang apa yang naruto lihat.

"mereka berulah lagi!"ujar koneko datar dan terus memandang ke arah trio mesum yang tengah di keroyok oleh anggota club kendo.

"kau tahu kenapa mereka pukuli seperti itu?"tanya naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah trio mesum.

"ya, seperti itulah, mereka di pukuli, karna sering mengintip wanita-wanita di club kendo jika sedang mengganti baju, bahkan mereka sangat populer dan mempunyai julukan trio mesum"balas koneko,

"hmmm, iya ,, ngomong-ngomong,, apa kau sering ke tempat ini jika sedang istrahat koneko-chan?"tanya naruto. dan di balas anggukan koneko meski sedikit merona karna di panggil chan oleh senpainya.

dan keadaan berubah hening, keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan fantasi mereka masing-masing sebelum bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas mengejutkan naruto dan koneko.

"baiklah,, koneko-chan, sepertinya aku harus masuk karna bell sudah berbunyi!"ujar naruto menatap koneko dengan senyuman manis melekat di wajah tampannya, lalu menuju kelasnya meninggalkan koneko yang tengah mematung dengan kedua pipi kembali merona. 'selain sopan, naruto-senpai sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat'batin koneko sambil ikut masuk ke kelas meski rona di pipinya masih belum hilang.

kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat naruto berjalan pulang dengan tenang, setelah sampai di depan apartemennya, naruto segera masuk ke dalam, tanpa membuka seragan lebih dulu ia langsung menuju ke arah kulkas, membuka kulkas tersebut, selanjutnya ia mengambil sebotol jus lemon, lalu meneguknya sampai habis, tuk melepaskan rasa dahaganya. "aaah, segarnya... hari yang cukup menyenangkan sekaligus merepotkan bagiku"

setelah itu ia pun langsung menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

…

skip time.

dengan mengenakan jubah hitam ber aksen awan merah (tapi memiliki hoddie), kini naruto berdiri di sebuah gadung paling tinggi di kota kuoh dengan surai merah berkibar-kibar terkena terpaan angin. iris safire nya memandang tajam ke bawah di mana di bawahnya terdapat banyak mobil maupun motor berlalu lalang meramaikan jalan. "aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh di sekitar sini,, lebih baik aku mengeceknya saja!"

tak lama setelahnya, naruto menutup surai merahnya menggunakan tudung jubahnya. disertai muncul sepasang sayap burung terbuat dari api terbentang besar dengan indahlanya di punggungnya. mengepakan sayapnya sekali naruto pun terbang meninggalkan gedung tempat ia berpijak..

beralih ke sebuah taman, ditengahnya terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku dekat air mancur. "issei-kun kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku!"seru sang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda bernama issei.

sementara issei yang mendengar ucapan lembut dari sang gadis, otaknya seketika di penuhi pikiran-pikiran mesum 'apa yuma-chan, meminta aku meremas oppai kenyal nya ya?'batin issei sambil tersenyum mesum.

"apa itu yuma-chan? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya untukmu"tanya issei berlaga sok cool agar pacarnya tahu ia adalah laki-laki sejati, tapi dalam pikirannya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya

"maukah kau mati untuku"ucap yuma atau raynare..

merasa pendengarannya terganggu issei bertanya sekali lagi "apa yang kau katakan yuma-chan? kurasa pendengaranku sedikit tergganggu"

"aku minta, maukah kau mati untukku"sahut raynare dengan nada dingin, sedetik kemudian penampilannya pun berubah dan di punggungnya mucul sepasang sayap gagak, di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah tombak cahaya, tak sampai di situ raynare segera menusukan tombak tersebut tetap di dada issei.

belum pulih rasa shoknya dari kejadian yang masuk ke retinanya, issei harus kembali dihadapkan dengan sebuah cahaya mirip tombak yang langsung menembus dadanya.

memuntahkan banyak darah issei berkata terbata "k-kenapa k-kau m-melakukan ini,, y-yuma-chan?"

"kenapa aku membunuhmu? salahkan saja tuhan yang menanamkan sacred gear dalam tubuhmu"kata raynare dingin tepat di telinga issei membiarkak tombak cahaya itu bersarang di dada issei yang kini jatuh tengkurap.

"yare-yare, ternyata aku datang terlambat rupanya" raynare tersentak mendengar sebuah suara pria dari belakangnya, beralih memandang ke sumbernya, dan terlihatlah seorang pria menggunakan jubah ber aksen awan merah dengan kepala tertutup tudung tengah berdiri sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"siapa kau?"tanya raynare ber pose siaga.

"aku adalah mimpi buruk bagimu"jawab naruto.

"siapun kau,, aku akan membunubmu, karna kau telah menyaksikan kejadian ini"balas raynare datar sambil mencipatakan kembali tombak cahaya di tangannya lalu melancarkan serangan itu pada naruto.

sementara naruto hanya menatap datar tombak tersebut tak berniat bergerak dari posisinya seolah tombak di hadapannya hanya tusuk gigi baginya. "mimpi buruk katamu..? cih, menjijikan!"ucap raynera angkuh.

"hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"

raynare tercengang ketika mendengar suara familiar berasal dari arah atas dan beralih memandang ke asalnya. karna pria yang di yakininya telah mati akibat serangannya malah terlihat baik-baik saja melayang di atas menggunakan sayap api besar membentang dengan indahnya. tapi dari semua itu, yang membuat taynare paling kaget adalah aura milik pemuda di atasnya, begitu kuat dan hangat meski ia tidak tahu aura apa yang di miliki pria ini. 'a-aura apa i-ini? aura ini begitu sangat kuat dan juga sangat hangat'batin raynare.

tak lama kemudian naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah tepat di tempat raynare berdiri, dan tiba-tiba..

bruuukk.

tubuh rayane terhempas tanpa sebab hingga menabrak beton air mancur di belakangnya. seperti ada gelombang tak kasat mata yang sukses mementalkannya. semetara sang pelaku yang melihat hal itu, langsung turun dan berjalan ke arah raynare lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

raynare sendiri merasa, jika tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan seperti tubuhnya tidak merespon perintah dari otaknya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku,, k-kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"tanya raynare takut-takut pada naruto, berusaha meronta tapi usaha tetap tak membuahkan hasil

tidak merespon pertanyaan raynare, naruto segera menyetuh kening raynare menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil menutup mata. sedangkan raynare hanya pasrah apa yang akan di lakukan pria di depannya ini.

tak lama kemudian naruto pun mulai membuka matanya di ikuti dengan menjauhkan telunjuknya dari dahi raynare. "apa kau menginginkan sebuah pengakuan dari atasanmu?"tanya naruto,

bukan tanpa sebab naruto melakukan hal tadi, naruto hanya membaca semua isi pikiran raynare. apa alasannya ia harus membunuh manusia tidak bersalah, dan setelah mengetahui semuanya, naruto menyimpulkan jika selama ini wanita yang di ketahui bernama raynare tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari atasannya, sampai ada seorang malaikat jatuh mengatakan kalau ingin mendapat pengakuan dari tuannya, raynare harus membunuh pengguna sacred gear, pada akhirnya tanpa mengonfirnasi hal itu raynare segera melakukannya.

"KAU JANGAN SOK TAHU BRENGSEK, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGURUS KEHIDUPANKU"teriak raynare marah,

menutup mata sesaat naruto berucap datar "tentu saja urusanku, kau telah membunuh kaumku hanya karna ia memiliki sacred gear.. apa kau tidak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu pada atasanmu, apakah benar ia menyuruhmu membunuh pengguna sacred gear"

raynare memikirkan kata-kata naruto sebelum akhirnya ia pun hanya menunduk, karna apa yang di katakan naruto benar, ia seharusnya mengonfirmasi dulu hal itu dari azazel-sama, bukannya langsung membenarkan perintah dari salah satu rekannya. bagaimana jika tuannya malah menyuruhnya melakukan sebaliknya, pasalnya yang ia tahu azazel-sama nya begitu terobsesi dengan sacred gear. memikirkan hal itu membuat raynare takut.

"apa kau ingin sebuah pengakuan?"naruto bertanya kembali di ikuti kepala raynare mendongak ke arahnya.

"a-apa k-kau ingin melaporkanku pada azazel-sama?"tanya raynare takut-takut, dibalas gelengan kecil oleh naruto. "aku tidak mengenal siapa itu azazel yang kau katakan,, tapi jika kau ingin sebuah pengakuan, aku bisa memberikannya, asal kau mau menjadi temanku!"kata naruto dengan nada berubah lembut.

raynare pun tercengang ketika mendengar ucapan naruto, karna selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menganggap ia teman, yang ada di hidupnya, hanya persaingan antara sesama malikat jatuh demi mendapatkan perhatian dari sang atasan, tapi lain halnya dengan pria di depannya ini jelas-jelas mengajaknya untuk berteman, hal itu membuat ia sedikit teharu. "a-apa k-kau yakin mau berteman denganku?"tanya raynare ragu-ragu,

mengangguk kecil naruto menjawab "aku yakin, karna di dalam lubuk hatimu masih ada kebaikan.. aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, jika berada di posisimu"

"t-terima kasih errr.." "panggil saja naruto"

"hai naruto-kun.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"tanya raynare sedikit malu-malu, meski ia belum melihat jelas wajah naruto, tapi ia mulai merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat naruto.

karna sudah merasa akrab dengan raynare naruto pun akhirnya membuka tudung jubahnya, dan nampaklah wajah tampan naruto dengan iris safire memandang teduh tetap ke wajah raynare.

rayanare seketika terdiam serta merona hebat, tidak menyangka jika pria yang sebelumnya ingin ia bunuh memiliki wajah begitu tampan,

tak berapa lama raynare sontak tersadar saat nendengar suara dari naruto.

"apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"tanya naruto bingung.

"e-eh ti-tidak ada yang salah kok"balas raynare tergagap sambil membuang muka ke arah lain,

sekang beberapa saat kemudian mereka di kagetkan dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir khas keluarga gremory yang muncul tak jauh dari mereka. dan sebelum sosok yang kita ketahui rias dan akeno melihat keduanya, naruto dan raynare keburu menghilang menggunakan jurus ruang dan waktu milik naruto.

(A/N : skip aja, sudah tahu kan)

setelah kejadian di taman beberapa jam yang lalu, kini naruto sedang berdiri sendiri di balkon apartemennya sambil memandang jauh ke depan, karna raynare sudah terlelap akibat kelelahan,.

beberapa kemudian ketenangan naruto harus terganggu dengan munculnya sebuah sihir teleportasi di sampingnya, dari balik sihir itu muncul seorang pria mengenakan pakian khas china memegang sebuah tombak.

"kenapa kau datang kemari, cao cao?"tanya naruto tanpa menoleh

"tidak ada, aku hanya bosan di markas chaos brigade!"jawab cao cao sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar balkon

"apa ophis sudah mulai bergerak?"tanya naruto

"ophis belum bergerak,,, sebelum anggotanya cukup untuk melawan great red!"sahur cao cao

"hmmm,, terus awasi perkembangannya, lalu laporkan padaku!"ujar naruto santai

"kau tenang saja,, aku akan terus mengawasinya dan akan melaporkannya padamu!"kata cao cao di balas anggukan naruto

cao cao yang sedari tadi merasakan sebuah aura familiar dari dalam apartemen naruto langsung menyiapkan tombaknya seraya berkata "naruto, apa kau tidak merasakan aura malaikat jatuh di sekitar sini?"

"namanya raynare,, aku merekrutnya menjadi rekanku,,, jadi kau jangan khawatir!"ucap naruto tenang.

cao cao hanya mampu menghela nafas atas sifat temannya ini yang suka menolong. setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang ringan sampai..

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jangan sampai kelompok ku curiga, karna aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka"kata cao cao sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan naruto sendiri.

melirik jam tangannya yang tepat menunjukan pukul 12 malam naruto membatin 'ternyata lama juga aku dan cao cao berbincang-bincang,,, lebih baik aku segera tidur'

tbc.

hanya ngetes kalau ada yang suka pa tidak,, untuk kekuatan naruto, saya mengambil dari jean grey x-men yaitu, telekinesis, manipulasi sub atomic, dan manimpulasi ruang dan waktu


	2. Chapter 2

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **pair : naruto x...x...?**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, gaje, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru,**

 **info : maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, karna masih baru di dunia fanfic, terlebih saya ngetik cuma pake hp, jadi harap di maklumi kalau banyak typo, eyd, serta kata-kata yang tidak jelas.**

 **chapter 2**

sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar milik naruto, sehingga membuat sang empu menggeliat pertanda akan segera terbangun.

mengerjabkan kedua matanya sambil melirik sesaat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 7, naruto lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

beberapa menit kemudian naruto keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke meja makan dengan seragam sekolah lengkap., dia menaikan satu alisnya, saat melihat di meja makan, sudah terasaji berbagai makanan yang mampu membuat siapa pun meneteskan air liur.

"ohayo, naruto-kun"

naruto berbalik ke arah suara itu, dia sudah mengetahui itu suara siapa, sesosok gadis cantik mendekat dari arah dapur.

gadis, di sebut raynare, gaya berjalan khas wanita, mengenakan kaos putih kedodoran di lengkapi dengan gambar-gambar lucu di bagian tengah kaos, tapi di lapisi dengan sebuah amprom merah yang biasa di pakai naruto.

"ohayo! kau yang memasak semua ini?"tanya naruto tenang kepada raynare sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi berbahan tekstil itu.

"ano.. eto.., iya.. aku melihat isi kulkasmu lengkap, dan kebetulan aku sedang merasa bosan, jadi aku mencoba measak semua ini" raynare tergagap, merasa canggung kepada naruto,

"enak, kau pintar memasak juga rupanya!" naruto berkata dengan mulut mengunyah pelan kare buatan raynare.

tak ayal mendapat pujian dari naruto membuat wajah raynare sedikit memanas, lalu menundukan wajahnya malu, dan merona.

"terima kasih naruto-kun"raynare berkata dengan suara kecil tapi masih dapat di dengar naruto yang mengangguk

"um"

"aah, raynare, kenapa kau cuma berdiam diri di situ, mari sarapan bersamaku!"

"baiklah naruto-kun" raynare berkata masih lirih, dan ikut duduk di depan naruto, lalu mengambil porsi makan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ngomong-mgomong,, sebentar malam aku ingin menemui atasanmu, karna ada yang ingin aku sampaikan!" ujar naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya, sambil menatap raynare

rayanare lansung tersentak kaget

"a-apa n-naruto-kun ingin melaporkanku pada azazel-sama?"tanya raynare takut kemudian menunduk sambil meremas bagian bawah kaosnya.

raynare hanya berharap naruto tidak melaporkan kejadian kemarin kepada tuannya, maskipun yang dia tahu tuannya sangat mesum, tapi di sisi lain, azazel bisa menjadi sangat kejam tak kenal ampun, kalau menyangkut sesuatu yang dibencinya di langgar. lagi pula sekarang dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.

"kau tenang saja,, aku cuma ingin berbicara dengan azazel bahwa ada salah satu anak buahnya yang membangkang dan menyebarkan berita bohong dengan mengatasnamakan azazel"kata naruto menenangkan sambil tersenyum lembut kepada raynare yang masih menunduk.

mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, raynare dapat melihat naruto tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya, tapi dia masih agak ragu, dan bertanya. "b-benarkah? naruto-kun tidak akan melaporkanku p-pada azazel-sama?"

"tentu saja,, mana mungkin aku melaporkan temanku sendiri, terlebih ia sudah membuat sarapan seenak ini!"kata naruto sedikit candaan di akhir kalimatnya.

keraguan di hati raynare sirna, tapi disamping itu, dia entah kenapa merasa kecewa, saat naruto hanya menganggapnya teman, sementara dia mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

kedua sosok beda gender itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, di temani dengan obrolan ringan. tak lama naruto sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu mengambil bento yang ternyata sudah disiapkan raynare sebelum dia bangun, dan meninggalkan raynare yang membereskan piring kotor bekas makan naruto dan dirinya.

…

saat ini naruto sedang menyusuri jalan, menikmati perjalanannya dengan tenang, menikmati suasana pagi hari yang di lengkapi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, dia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat, mengenakan seragam kuoh seperti dirinya, yang di yakininya sebagai pemuda yang semalam di bunuh raynare. tapi bersamaan dengan itu naruto merasa aura iblis dari tubuh issei, 'jadi, gremory, sudah menghidupkan issei sebagai iblis' batin naruto.

naruto mendekat, saat di rasa cukup dekat naruto menyapa dengan ramah

"ohayo!"

issei berhenti, memalingkan tatapannya ke asal suara, dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan besurai merah, berseragam kuoh seperti dirinya..

"ohayo!" issei juga tersenyum ramah kepada naruto sebelum reaksi itu menjadi bingung, ketika melihat seragam naruto, "heeh! kenapa kau mengenakan seragam kuoh,, padahal aku belum pernah melihatmu,, apa kau murid baru?"

naruto mengangguk kecil "yah, kau benar! perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto! kemarin aku mulai bersekolah di akademy kuoh!" kata naruto membungkuk, lalu kembali tegak.

mendengar nama naruto, issei sedikit terkejut, "jadi, murid baru yang kemarin di gosipin siswi-siswi di sekolah, kau senpai?" dia bertanya, teringat saat dia dan kedua temannya saat mengintip gadis di klub kendo, dia tak sengaja bahwa ada murid baru tampan bernama uzumaki naruto di sekolahnya, dan tenyata orang itu adalah pria di sampingnya ini, sekaligus senpainya.

"tidak juga kok., kau cuma terlalu melebih-lebihkan hmm.."

"hyoudou issei, panggil saja issei!" ujar issei menyela. "tapi, benar loh, kamarin semua gadis-gadis membicarakanmu"

"ya sudahlah,, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai!" kata naruto di respon anggukan issei

keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, di temani obrolan-obrolan yang lebih di dominasi oleh issei, yang terus bercerita 'oppai, oppai, dan oppai'. naruto sendiri hanya mendengarkannya, karena dia mengerti bahwa issei punya kelainan sex yang di atas rata-rata.

tak lama keduanya sampai di depan akademy kuoh, masuk melalui gerbang, dan seperti biasa di buka dengan teriakan melengking dari murid perempuan seperti.

"kyaaa, naruto-kun sudah datang!"

"kyaaa, hari ini, naruto-senpai sangat keren"

"naruto-kun, jangan dekat-dekat dengan si mesum"

"menjaulah, dari naruto-kun issei, kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan naruto-kun!"

naruto hanya menutup kedua telinganya, tapi masih tetap berjalan beriringan dengan issei, di sisi lain, air mata anime mengalir deras di kedua pipi issei. dia merasa sangat iri dengan naruto, yang mendapat teriakan memuja dari para gadis,

"apa kau baik-baik saja issei?"tanya naruto khawatir ketika melihat issei menangis.

"terkutuklah kalian para pria tampan" teriak issei frustasi melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan naruto. sementara sang empu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan issei.

pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu, berpisah, menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

…

waktu istrahat

saat ini naruto dan koneko sedang duduk tenang menikmati bekal mereka di bangku atap. karena atap sekolah menjadi tempat yang sangat cocok bagi naruto dan koneko, selain dapat melihat pemandangan dan merasakan angin yang berhembus dari sana, juga menjadi tempat paling nyaman karena jauh dari kantin yang saat ini sudah ramai, tentunya naruto dan koneko yang lebih suka ketenangan tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"koneko-chan, kudengar kau anggota di salah satu club sekolah!"buka naruto yang sudah menghabiskan bentonya, lalu membereskan rantangnya.

"hm"kata koneko datar yang juga sama dengan naruto.

"club apa memangnya?"tanya naruto kembali sembari mentap kenoke.

"penelitian ilmu gaib"ujar koneko, sedangkan naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"penelitian ilmu gaib? jadi kerjaan kalian menyelidiki mahluk halus gitu!"ujar naruto penasaran, pura-pura tidak tahu, dan mendapat anggukan bohong dari koneko,

cklek,

mendadak pintu atap terbuka, naruto dan koneko sontak menengok, dan keduanya melihat salah satu great onee-sama sebut saja akeno tengah mendekat ke arah mereka, di sertai senyuman yang menurut naruto sedikit aneh melekat di wajah gadis itu.

"ara ara,, jadi di sini tempat biasa naruto-kun istrahat, pantas aku tidak pernah melihat naruto-kun di kantin!" kata akeno di depan naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sehingga membuat payudaranya semakin mmenonjol berharap naruto akan tergoda dengan usahanya.

kemudian mata akeno beralih ke sosok gadis loli di samping naruto. 'ara ara,, jadi koneko-chan sudah mencuri star duluan,,, fufufufu.. tidak akan kubiarkan' batin akeno memberi glare kepada koneko. yang juga di balas glare oleh koneko.

"memangnya, kau ada perlu apa denganku?"tanya naruto tenang.

srek

tanpa menjawab akeno segera menyelip duduk di antara naruto dan koneko, lalu menenggelamkan lengan kanan naruto di antara payudara lembut dan kenyal miliknya.

di sisi lain, naruto sendiri wajahnya mendadak memanas, ketika dia dapat merasakan jelas betapa lembut dan kenyalnya payudara akeno bersentuhan dengan lengannya,

"akeno-san, b-bisa kau lepaskan tanganku!?, malu di lihat koneko-chan" kata naruto tergagap,

"ara ara... aku merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, lagi pula aku lihat naruto-kun menikmatinya?"kata akeno manja, sambil memainkan sensual telunjuknya di dada naruto yang di lapisi blazer kuoh.

naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah sembari memejamkan matanya seraya membatin 'tahan' secara terus-menerus.

"akeno-senpai bisa lepaskan naruto-senpai!" koneko berseru datar tapi terdengar kesal sembari menarik akeno ke belakang, namum tak berhasil, karena dekapan akeno semakin menguat. lalu akeno membalikan kepalanya sekilas kepada koneko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat koneko tambah kesal dan cemburu di waktu yang bersamaan,

namun aksi tarik menarik itu tak bertahan lama karena jam masuk telah di bunyikan.

teng tong

huhf

naruto pun bernafas lega ketika mendengar bunyi bel tanda masuk telah menyelamatkannya dari siksaan biologis yang sempat menderenya. "sepertinya aku harus masuk,, sampai ketemu lagi akeno, koneko-chan!" dengan berkata begitu, naruto segera melepaskan lengannya, lalu berlari pelan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan akeno dan koneko.

"bel sialan!"rutuk akeno kesal sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya,

"kalau demi memiliki naruto-senpai, aku tidak akan kalah dari akeno-senpai"

akeno memalingkan pandangannya kepada koneko yang kini menyeringai kecil kepadanya, "hmm.. kita lihat saja nanti" kata akeno menantang dan ikut menyeringai.

setelah itu akeno dan koneko, segera pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing meninggalkan atap sekolah.

skip time

kini naruto sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumah, sempat dia mengajak issei pulang bersama, namun issei menolak halus ajakan naruto dengan mengatakan bahwa dia di undang oleh salah satu klub sekolah dan naruto yang sudah tahu alasan issei di undangpun hanya bisa memakluminya. dan tampaknya mereka sudah cukup akrab.

sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, naruto langsung menekan tombol kata sandi apartemennya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam.

"tadaima" ujar naruto sedikit berteriak, dan terdengar suara balasan dari dalam.

"okaeri"

naruto melangkah ke dalam, di ruang tengah dia melihat raynare sedang duduk santai sambil menonton tv yang sedang menayangkan serial drama korea.

"kau sudah pulang naruto-kun?"tanya raynare menatap naruto di sertai senyuman.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat!" kata naruto sambil melempar tas sekolahnya ke meja depan raynare, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping raynare tanpa membuka seragamnya lebih dulu.

"naruto-kun, kenapa tidak buka seragam mu dulu?" ujar raynare halus sambil menatap naruto.

"sebentar saja, aku masih capek!" kata naruto. raynare pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan naruto, kemudian berdiri mangambil tas naruto untuk di gantung ke tempat yang seharusnya.

tak lama raynare kembali dari arah dapur dengan satu tangan memegang sebotol jus jeruk dingin.

"minum dulu naruto-kun" rayanre menyondorkan jus tersebut ke pada naruto,

"terima kasih, raynare!" balas naruto ketika menerima jus tersebut, lalu meneguknya hingga tak tersisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya sedang kehausan "ahhh, segarnya" kata naruto, lalu melempar botol tersebut ke keranjang sampah yang berletak di samping tv dan masuk.

raynare pun kembali mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang tadi untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menontonnya.

"entah kenapa raynare! hari ini, kau seperti sudah istri ku saja!... mulai dari membuat sarapan, menyediakan bento saat aku berangkat sekolah, dan menyambutku, serta mengambilkan minum untukku" kata naruto yang merasa demikian.

raynare yang mendengar hal itu pun tersentak, dan seketika wajahnya berubah merah sampai ke pangkal leher, bakal-bakal asap mengembul dari atas kepalanya. "e-eh, b-b-bagaimana n-naruto-kun b-bisa b-berpikiran demikian?" kata rayanare tergagap malu, sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"entahlah,, tapi jangan di pikirkan" naruto berhenti sesaat sebelum dia teringat sesuatu "ohiya, habis ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke toko fashion, karena kulihat stok pakaianmu sangat terbatas!"

"tapi, aku tidak punya uang naruto-kun"kata raynarr jujur.

"tenang saja..!, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu, kau juga bersiaplah" dengan itu naruto segera berdiri menuju kemarnya meninggalkan raynare yang menatap dalam diam punggung naruto.

'terimah kasih naruto-kun'batin raynare

…

skip time

terlihat di trotoar, naruto dan raynare sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tangan menjinjing beberapa tas. namun tak berapa lama langkah kedua terhenti ketika ada dua orang gadis menghadang mereka

"rias-san, akeno-sana, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya naruto.

"menjauhlah, darinya naruto-kun! perempuan ini berbahaya!" kata rias dalam pose siaga begitu juga akeno, teringat issei yang mati ditangan raynare.

tidak berbeda, raynare pun memasang pose bertarungnya. sementara naruto hanya menatap ketiga iblis betina ini bingung

"mau apa kau da-tenshi, apa kau juga ingin membunuh naruto-kun?,, tapi sayang aku tidak akan membiarkannya" ujar akeno terdengar sangat dingin, membuat rias tersentak mendengarnya, karena baru kali ini dia mendengar nada dingin di lontarkan akeno

naruto yang merasa suasana semakin mendingin berusaha menengkan "hei-hei, kalian tenanglah!"

"bagaiama kami bisa tenang naruto-kun? kalau nyawamu saat ini sedang terancam!" bantah akeno dengan suara keras karena tidak ingin orang yang di cintainya mati, yah meski naruto bisa di rengkarnasi oleh bochounya, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya menantang keras hal itu.

naruto dan rias pun kembali tersentak dengan suara keras akeno, beda dengan naruto yang semakin bingun, rias malah menyimpulkan bahwa sifat dingin akeno karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan naruto. 'apakah akeno mencintai naruto-kun?' batin rias.

sedangkan naruto sekarang ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa 'sial! tidak ada cara lain, terpaksa aku harus memasang kekai di sini,. kalau tidak mereka akan mengetahui eksistensi mahluk supranatural' batin naruto ketika melihat banyak orang sedang menatap mereka seolah dirinya ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya.

lalu naruto segera menghentakan satu kakinya pelan ke tanah agar tidak di ketahui rias dan akeno. detik berikutnya kekai transparan tercipta di sekitar mereka, dan karena masih terfokus dengan raynare, rias dan akeno pun tak menyadarinya. tak lupa juga naruto menghapus ingatan orang-orang karena tak ingin membuat mereka panik setelah melihat dirinya dan lainnya menghilang tiba-tiba.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh naruto-kun, datenshi hina!"

tanpa basa basi, akeno segera melesat ke arah rayanare dengan kecepatan gila membuat rias dan raynare terkejut.

pak.

rias dan akeno terbelalak ketika melihat naruto berdiri di depan raynare sambil menangkap bogem akeno dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

'b-bagaimana b-bisa, manusia bisa menahan serangan iblis' batin rias dalam keterkejutannya.

"n-naruto-kun, kenapa kau menghalangiku?" tanya akeno kaget plus heran sambil mundur satu langkah.

naruto menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin dia memang harus mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya "baiklah, aku akan mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya pada kalian!, tapi aku akan mengatakannya di apartemenku!"

rias yang penasaran akan sosok naruto segera berkata "baiklah, bisa tunjukan di mana apartemenmu naruto-kun?"

naruto mengangguk kecil seraya berkata "lebih baik, kita menggunakan sihir terleportasimu saja rias-san!"

rias pun memerintahkan queennya untuk memindahkan mereka semua ke apartemen naruto.

sesampainnya di apartemen, naruto segera menyuruh mereka duduk. naruto duduk bersama raynare sedangkan rias dan akeno di depannya.

"hei, kenapa kau duduk di samping naruto-kun, da-tenshi?" kata akeno dengan nada masih dingin, tapi tak di gubris raynare.

"akeno, tenanglah! lebih baik kita dengar dulu penjelasan naruto-kun,," rias lalu menatap naruto "nah, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang naruto-kun?!"

naruto pun menjelaskan kejadian di taman.

"berati, kau ada di saat kejadian pembunuhan issei?" tanya rias

"yah, tapi aku tidak sempat menyelamatkannya, karena aku sendiri datang di saat raynare sudah menusuk issei!" kata naruto santai, membuat raynare tertunduk, karena teringat perbuatan yang sudah di sesali.

"kalau kau tahu dia yang membunuh issei, kenapa dia harus tinggal bersamamu?" rias kembali bertanya.

naruto menjelaskannya, mulai dari raynare yang ingin mendapat pengakuan dan juga alasan kenapa raynare tinggal dengannya.

"jadi, seperti itu!" kata rias manggut-manggut. di sisi lain akeno merasa tidak suka.

"tapi kenapa harus tinggal bersamamu juga naruto-kun?" tanya akeno jengkel

"hmm, aku membiarkannya tinggal dengaku, karena aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk memberikan apa yang tidak di dapatkan raynare di tempatnya dulu, lagi pula sekarang dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya!" kata naruto santai

"itu benar rias-san, akeno-san, aku sudah menyesali perbuatanku, dan aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku!" timpal raynare sambil berdiri, lalu menunduk 90°.

"seharusnya bukan kepada kami kau meminta maaf raynare, tapi pada issei!" kata rias

"bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengan issei, rias-san?, sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf padanya!" kata raynare sedikit pelan.

"bisa kok, tapi tidak sekarang, soalnya, masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada naruto-kun!" kata rias, di balas anggukan raynare.

"apa memangnya?" tanya naruto unjuk gigi.

"sebenarnya, apa kau memiliki sacred gear naruto-kun?"tanya rias penasaran.

"aku tidak memiliki barang seperti itu!" balas naruto.

"lantas? kekuatan apa yang kau miliki, hingga kau bisa menahan serangan akeno?" tanya rias.

"aku cuma bisa bergerak sangat cepat, dan memiliki sedikit kemampuan menggerakan benda!" kata naruto sedikit berbohong.

"bisa kau tunjukan?"

naruto tak menjawab, dia langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke sofa tunggal di sampingnya, perlahan sofa itu terangkat, lalu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti perintah batin naruto.

rias dan akeno merasa terkesan dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, tidak menyangka manusia seperti naruto punya kemampuan khusus seperti ini.

"kalian sudah melihatnya kan?"

terdengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur, rias dan akeno pun menoleh, di lihatnya naruto sedang membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapan beberapa gelas minuman dan sepiring cemilan.

rias dan akeno melirik sekilas ke arah sofa tempat naruto duduk sebelumnya, yang ternyata tinggal raynare sendiri di situ.

"silahkan di nikmati!... maaf sedikit terlambat!" kata naruto bersamaan menaruh minuman dan cemilan itu di meja, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"ternyata kau punya kemampuan unik naruto-san! bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" ujar rias merasa tertarik, mungkin sehabis ini, dia akan merekrut naruto menjadi budaknya.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada kalian!" kata naruto, membuat rias sedikit kecewa.

"yah, baiklah!"

setelah itu mereka berempat mengobrol ringan, beberapa menit kemudian rias dan akeno pamit undur diri kepada naruto, karena dia tiba-tiba mendapat tugas untuk membunuh iblis liar. dan setelah mengucapkan terimah kasih, rias dan akeno segera menghilang dari ruangan itu menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

…

malam hari.

pukul 07.00 PM

saat ini naruto sedang menuju ke sungai tempat atasan azazel, berjalan cukup lama, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia akan melewati sebuah gudang kosong,. 'hmmm,, iblis liar kah? kita lihat, apa yang sedang ia lakukan'batin naruto menatap datar ke arah gudang, lalu beralih melangkah ke gudang, tak lupa menutup kepalanya menggunakan tudung jaketnya.

cklek.

sesampainya di dalam gudang, naruto dapat melihat dua iblis liar berkepala banteng sedang mengayun-ayunkan senjata mereka ke depan, yang berupa kapak dan gada.

"yare-yare,, sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu!"kata naruto dengan tangan di masukan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

kedua iblis liar itu pun mengedarkan pandangan mereka, lalu tersenyum,

"wah wah, kurasa kita tidak perlu mencari makan, karna makanan sendiri yang mencari kita"ujar salah satu iblis berkepala banteng pada temannya.

"kau benar,, malam ini kita berpesta, hahaha"balas yang satunya lagi.

"hahaha,, kau ingin memakannku, jangan bercanda? kaulah yang mati mahkuk aneh!"ejek naruto mencoba memprovokasi.

"kurang ajar,,, kubunuh kau mahluk rendahan"geram salah satu iblis liar pada temannya,

keduanya pun berlali menerjang naruto sambil menebaskan kapak dan gada secara horizontal kepadanya. tapi sebelum kapak dan gada itu mengenainya, naruto dengan cepat melompat ke belakang membuat dua ayunan senjata itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"apa cuma itu serangan kalian?"tanya naruto meremehkan

"cih, bangsat"

karena tengah di kuasai emosi, kedua iblis liar tersebut kembali menyabetkan kapak dan gada pada naruto secara membabi buta, naruto sendiri menghindari serangan itu mudah, dengan cara menunduk, melompat, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

tap.

"hosh,, hosh,, keparat kau! bagaimana manusia sepertimu tidak kelelahan sama sekali, hah?"tanya iblis liar terengah-engah

"heeh, kau saja yang terlalu menganggap remeh ras manusia.."kata malas naruto lalu melanjutkan "sekarang giliranku!"

naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya di ikuti tumpukan besi-besi tua di sekitar areanya terangkat membuat kedua iblis itu terbelalak.

detik berikutnya besi-besi itu langsung melesat cepat bagaikan peluru ke arah iblis liar itu.

jleeb

jleeb

jleeb

bruk

tanpa kedipan mata, semua besi-besi itu langsung menusuk bagian-bagian tubuh iblis membuat iblis itu langsung roboh dan menjadi abu.

naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar hal itu sebelum melangkah meninggalkan gudang itu yang sudah kacau.

…

09.20 PM

di bagian timur kota kuoh, tepatnya di sebuah sungai kecil dimana kedalamannya hanya sebatas lutut terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai coklat dengan poni berwarna kuning, serta mengenakan kimono coklat polos aka azazel, tengah memancing dengan tenangnya, sebelum suara sapaan dari arah belakang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

"selamat malam paman!"

azazel pun beralih menengok ke belakang tempat suara berasal, di lihatnya, seorang pemuda bersurai merah beriris safire tengah tersenyum sopan padanya.

"malam,, ada apa anak muda?"tanya azazel tak kalah ramah.

"boleh aku duduk dulu"ujar naruto.

"ohiya, silahkan! aku juga senang ada yang menemaniku"kata azazel kembali mengedarkan tatapannya ke pancingannya.

"terima kasih!"ujar naruto sembil mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput samping azazel.

"sama-sama,, ohiya, namaku azazel"kata azazel memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menatap naruto.

"namaku naruto.. aku sudah tahu kok!, kau gubernur malaikat jatuh kan,l"ucap naruto santai balas menatap azazel.

azazel kaget ketika mendengar tuturan naruto, ia lalu menajamkan sensornya untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya naruto, namun seperti dugaan sebelumnya, energi yang di keluarkan tetaplah manusia,

"siapa kau naruto-san?"tanya azazel datar tak lupa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, karna siapa tahu pemuda ini adalah musuh.

"tenang saja, aku datang kemari dengan damai, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan"balas naruto tetap tenang.

"baiklah,, kuharap ucapanmu benar!.."ucap azazel sebelum bertanya "memangnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan naruto-san?".

"apa benar, kau memerintahkan anak buahmu untuk membunuh para pengguna sacred gear?"naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah serius. sementara azazel, bukannya ikut serius malah menghela nafas pasrah sambil menatap naruto

"haah,, aku tidak pernah menyuruh anak buahku untuk membunuh manusia apalagi pengguna sacres gear,, malah sebaliknya, aku lebih tertarik pada pengguna sacred gear!"ujar azazel bosan.

"baiklah,, kuharap kau benar,, dan apa kau tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini?"tanya naruto.

"kurasa hanya ada satu orang di balik semua ini"balas azazel, teringat bawahannya yang sering menentang pendapatnya untuk berdamai dengan fraksi lain

"siapa orangnya?"tanya naruto lagi dengan tenang.

"instingku mengatakan kokabiel, karna ia merasa tidak puas dengan hasil great war dulu,,, dan kalau tebakanku benar,, dia berencana akan memulai kembali great war jilid dua"

mendengar hal itu naruto sedikit menaikan ki nya menyebabkan tanah dan air di sekitar naruto dan azazel terangkat setinggi 1 meter,,, sementara azazel melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan sedikit efek dari kekuatan telekinesis naruto 'siapa dia sebenarnya? aku merasa kekuatan sangat besar di tubuhnya'batin azazel dalam keterkejutannya.

"apakah kau tahu di mana dia saat ini?,, jika tidak segera di hentikan great war akan terjadi"kata naruto serius menatap azazel, seraya menetralkan auranya kembali.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu dia di mana"kata azazel.

"hmm,, tidak ada pilihan lain! aku sendiri yang harus mencarinya"ujar naruto

"terserahlah,, tapi kuharap kau berhati-hati dengannya,, sebab ia salah satu veteran great war,"saran azazel

"baiklah,, terima kasih saranmu"ujar naruto tenang

"sama-sama,,"kata azazel seraya melanjutkan " dan boleh aku tahu, apa kekuatanmu tadi berasal dari sacred gear?"

"maaf azazel, aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu tentang kekuatanku,, tapi yang pasti aku tidak punya sacred gear yang kau katakan"kata naruto santai,, azazel pun hanya pasrah, pasalnya ia sangat tertarik dengan energi yang di keluarkan naruto tadi, terasa hangat namun juga sangat kuat,, di tambah lagi naruto mengatakan kekuatannya bukan berasal dari sacred gear dengan kata lain ada sesuatu dalam diri naruto selain sacred gear yang memberi dirinya kekuatan,

hal itu malah semakin menarik dirinya untuk mencari tahu sumber kekuatan dari naruto.

"yaah,, tidak apa,, aku juga tidak memaksamu!"kata azazel sedikit kecewa.

"baiklah,, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu,, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu azazel,, senang bertemu denganmu"kata naruto sembari beranjak dari duduknya,

"senang bertemu denganmu juga naruto!"kata azazel.

namun sebelum naruto melangkah, sesosok pria bersurai perak tengah melayang beberapa meter di atas sungai berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

azazel menghela nafas panjang karna ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, 'merepotkan,, aku yakin ia datang kemari karna ia merasakan aura tadi'batin azazel menatap bosan danau di depannya.

sementara naruto mengerutkan dahi karna teringat sesuatu 'jadi, orang ini yang di katakan cao cao, inang dari kaisar naga putih, dan anggota dari chaos brigade'batin naruto menatap intens vali.

"azazel, aku tadi merasakan energi besar dari sini,, apa kau tahu siapa pemiliknya, aku mau bertarung dengannya"ucap vali dari atas sembari menyeringai.

"sudah kuduga"lirih azazel seraya melanjutkan "vali, bisakah kali ini saja, kau tidak menganggu tamuku?"tanya azazel,

"hmm, entahlah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa!" ujar vali, lalu kedua matanya terkunci pada naruto yang sedang berdiri santai di samping azazel yang juga ikut menatap dirinya,

merasa penasaran dengan sosok bersurai merah itu, vali pun turun dan mendekati naruto,

"apa kau pemilik kekuatan besar tadi?"tanya vali di depan naruto.

"apa masalhmu vanishing dragon?"tanya balik naruto menatap datar vali.

mendengar itu seringai vali semakin melebar,

"aku rasa, memang kau yang mengeluarkan energi tadi"kata vali.

menaikan salah satu alisnya naruto berucap "lantas?"

"aku ingin bertarung denganmu!"ajak vali terdengar antusias.

"mulai lagi"gumam azazel terdengar malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari danau

"jadi, bagaimana apa kau mau bertarung denganku?"tanya vali tanpa mengubris ucapan azazel.

"apa yang aku dapat kalau aku bertarung dengamu?"

"kalau kau menang, aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu,,, begitu juga sebaliknya!"tawar vali masih dengan seringai

naruto tampak memikirkan tawaran dari vali 'hmmm,, tawaran yang menarik'batin naruto.

"oke, aku terima tawaranmu,, tapi aku ingin bertarung di tempat yang cukup aman"ujar naruto tenang.

"itu mudah" vali lalu beralih menatap azazel "azazel bisa kau antarkan kami ke dimensi buatanmu!"seru vali

"terserah kau saja,,, aku juga tidak ingin tempat biasa aku menyalurkan hobi ku hancur akibat pertarungan kalian!"sahut azazel.

azazel pun beranjak, kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasinya, detik berikutnya ketiganya menghilang dan menuju ke dimensi buatan azazel.

…

saat ini naruto, vali, serta azazel telah sampai di dimensi buatan azazel yang menyerupai arena pertarungan, dengan luas ukuran lapangan sepak bola.

"baiklah,, di sini kalian bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh lalian,, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, karna ini－.."azazel tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya sebab vali langsung menyela "azazel, bisa kau ragkum 10 kata saja, kau terlalu berbelit-belit membuat aku semakin tidak sabar!"seru vali dengan tidak sabarnya.

azazel kembali menghela nafas kasar "intinya, kalian bisa bertarung sepuasnya disini!".

vali menatap naruto di depannya dengan seringai maniak terukir di bibirnya, "sebaiknya kau serius naruto-san,, karna aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu"ucap vali pada naruto 20 meter di depannya, lalu dia membentangkan sayap mekaniknya.

"kita lihat saja nanti!" kata naruto santai

tanpa banyak kata, vali segera melesat cepat ke arah naruto.

TBC...

kalau masalah pair, akan saya jadikan harem,, dan alphanya sesuai poling dari readers..


End file.
